To Dream Again
by Tranquil Mist
Summary: This is a Videl-Gohan story. Can their relationship last out when Videl has a huge secret that she is hiding?


Comment: I made this story once before, now I'm remaking it completely different since my previous account was deleted.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I had, I would have made it better. That is all I'm saying.

**To Dream Again**

Chapter One

I can't say that this was how I planned my life to turn out, but then, life is never predictable, is it? A lot has happened since I left high-school and rebelled to gain freedom away from my father. A person who has known me all my life wouldn't recognize me if they were to see me now, that's how much things have changed.

"Come on, Videl."

I turn to look at my only company these days. "Hold on a sec, Erasa."

She has always been the only real friend I've ever had, so I guess it's not a shock that we turned out to be roommates and best friends. She's stuck with me through all my hardships and my good times, which I'm always thankful for.

"Videl," I heard her call out to me again.

I was getting caught up in my thoughts again. "I'm coming," I shouted back to her as I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. We ran down the steps, rushing outside. "We're gonna be late," I could hear her mumble as we continued to run down the steps. I'm personally upset that we were stuck with the room on the very top floor of this apartment.

"Finally," Erasa shouted as she ran outside before me. I jumped on the black motorcycle that was parked in front of the building. Erasa got behind me as I started up the bike, "Hang on, Erasa!"

To be serious, we must have looked like sisters. I was wearing black pants while she was wearing black sorts. I had on a red tube-top while she wore a red shirt.

I shook my head from the stray thoughts and then we were off, rushing through the streets. I turned the corner, driving between two cars, passing another, heading in front of a slow driver and zoomed off to our destination.

"Do you think we can make it in time?" I could hear her ask as she held onto me tighter. I didn't respond to her and I allowed my silence to be my answer. I knew we could make it in time, so long as we avoided traffic. After a few minutes, we were there. "Time?" I asked her bluntly.

She got off the bike after I parked. "It's eleven fifty-two, we have eight minutes to get in there and out before midnight," she said while looking at her watch.

See, the building goes into complete lockdown at midnight, which makes it almost impossible for anyone to steal anything.

"Alright, let's go," I stated as we looked up at the building. My bike was parked right by the building, which gave me an idea. "Alright, Erasa… You get on the bike and help me up to that window. Once I get in, you just make sure that the bike is here and that no one sees it or you. Understood?"

She nodded and stood on the bike before lifting me up. I pressed my hands against the side of the building to gain balance before she pushed me up higher so I could reach the window. I grabbed the ledge with one hand while using a dagger to cut through the glass.

"Hurry up," I could hear Erasa complain.

Finally, I was able to cut a hole in the glass. I reached my hand through and opened the window from the inside. "Got it," I said to Erasa as I pulled myself up to the window and slid through, falling from the window and landing on all fours. "Alright… I should have about seven minutes to go," I mumbled as I ran through the hallways, shooting at security camera lens with a waxy substance that I loaded one of my guns with.

"I should be just about… there!" I smirked as I saw the Fox Emerald in the middle of a room. It was protected with a glass nearly as hard as diamond, which made the box containing the jewel extremely heavy.

I grabbed the dagger that I used to cut the window earlier to cut the glass protecting the gem, but it didn't do more than a mere scratch on the glass. "Damn it…"

Staring at the glass box, I realized that my time was running out. I could hear the security guards leaving the building, meaning that there must have been about two minutes left before the building went into security lock down.

"Damn! What to do, what to do!" I quickly grabbed the box and lifted it from the stand that it was on. "Shit, this must way a ton!" I cursed as I carried it out of the room, trying to walk as fast as I could. That's when a bell started to buzz. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I could see the backdoor in front of me, but the building was already going into lock down and the box was very heavy. I'm not sure if I can even make it to the door in time!

"AH!" I screamed as I sprinted out the door, collapsing to the ground as the metal wall came down over the door, trapping everyone inside from getting out and keeping everyone outside from getting in. "I made it," I mumbled as I let the box drop to the ground and stared at the titanium walls that now covered the building, making it impossible to enter now. "I almost got trapped inside…"

"Yo, Videl! You o.k.?" I could hear Erasa ask as she drove my bike near me and stopped a few feet from me. "You look dead, was it that hard to get the emerald?"

I glared at her for a moment before getting up and sitting on the bike, "Why don't you pick it up and find out!"

"I'd rather not," she said as she pointed a gun at the box.

"Um, Erasa? What the hell are you about to do?" That's when she shot the box. I stared as she walked over to the shattered glass and picked up the unharmed emerald. "Well, it doesn't feel too heavy to me." She smirked at me and sat behind me on the bike. "You idiot, you could have just shot the box. Now, let's go!"

I narrowed my eyes as I started up the motorcycle. "You know," I mumbled. "I forgot to bring a gun that wasn't especially made to block out the cameras."

The hum of the engine started as I drove off into the street and headed home. The drive home was much quicker than the drive to the museum; we reached home in a mere minute. I got off the bike after parking it and left Erasa behind as I headed up the stairs.

"Why don't they just get the elevator fixed?" I could hear Erasa complain. The elevator has been broken for months, and us living on the fifth floor didn't make things easier for us. "Why don't you date one of the guys who work here, Erasa, and get them to fix the damn elevator quicker?"

I could hear her grunt, which made me smirk. That's what she deserved after teasing me about how I slipped up with the emerald.

"Finally," I said as I reached our door. Erasa was still downstairs so I went inside anyway, leaving the door unlocked for her. "Home at last… now I can relax." I walked over to the couch that was in the middle of the room and lay on it. Grabbing the remote-control that was on the small coffee table beside the couch, I turned on the TV and saw that a movie was on.

A few minutes passed by before I heard the door open and close. "Hello sunshine," I joked as she sat behind my legs and sighed. "You were pathetic today. I'm never allowing you to go more than one day without sleep again!"

I sighed as I stared at the TV. "I had a nightmare last night and the night before. I couldn't help it, it was **the** nightmare."

>>>>>

She nodded and looked over to the TV. I knew she understood what **the** nightmare was, so we just watched the movie in silence. Every now and then I would hear Erasa laugh but everything was slowly sounding distant as the TV seemed to blur a bit.

_I looked around myself, and everything was full of life. Trees were everywhere and the ground was covered in flowers. I looked up to my mama and smiled as she bent down and placed something in my hand. I looked down and smiled as I saw a small ladybug and giggled._

_When I looked up, I noticed everything frozen; as if they were frozen in time. The only thing moving was a dark figure in the distance that was coming closer to me and my mama. As it came nearer, everything it passed lost its color and became gray. _

_I noticed my mother had disappeared from where she was and was now walking away. "Mama, where are you going?"_

_I watched as she turned around and looked at me with a solemn stare. She smiled a sad smile for a bit before coming to me, holding me close to her. "Mama, why are you going? Can I come with you?" I asked her. She sighed and kissed me on my forehead, whispering to me. _

_"I love you, darling."_

_The figure finally made it to us, it was dad. The world around us began to spin and swirl into many shades of gray. _

_Dad walked behind mom and pulled her away from me by her hair. Her screams were the only sound that I could hear; everything was blocked out, everything. The wind, the sounds of the chirping birds and other animals were all gone. All I could hear were her screams._

_"MAMA!"_

_Suddenly, everything felt extremely hot as flames surrounded me and my dad, separating us from my mother. "Mommy!" I ran towards her, when my dad grabbed my small arm and lifted me up into the air. "You are MY daughter!"_

_I stared into his eyes with fear before looking to my mother who seemed to be getting further and further away from me. I looked to my dad and began to scream, but he didn't drop me until reporters and women came up to him. _

_"Ahh," I started to scream as my body fell under icy cold water. Swimming up, I realized the surface was covered in water, I couldn't escape! It was cold and I can't breathe! I could see my dad walking away to safety as the water slowly swallowed me whole._

_>>>>>_

"**AHHH!**" I screamed as I started to gasp for air. I sat up and noticed Erasa patting on my back, trying to help me breathe.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. I sighed and leaned my head against her shoulder. "It was the dream again," I mumbled as I stared at the TV. "I think I'll go to the store and buy us some snacks. We can watch a movie or something, alright?"

She nodded slowly and pointed to my leather jacket, "It's probably colder now so you should take your jacket with you."

I smiled and gave her a hug before grabbing my keys and getting my jacket. "I'll be back soon." With that said, I left and ran downstairs. It's a good thing that she knows me well enough to know not to question me of my choices.

"Damn steps," I growled as I pushed the door open and quickly walked up to the bike and got on it. I quickly put my jacket one before driving off into the empty streets. I drove around for a while to clear my thoughts of the dream. That dream would often come up at least once every two months

I turned the corner and turned again; parking in one of the many empty spaces and walked towards the grocery store. It was so empty inside and the lines weren't that long at all—that was a first.

I wondered into one lane and into another until I found some chips. "Let's see… what should I get?" I asked myself. "Let's see… what shall I get?" I heard someone else say. I turned and looked to where the voice came from and saw a tall man who looked around my age.

He was cute…

His hair must have been gelled to the max or something because is short hair was pointing straight up. He had a single lock of hair that fell in the center of his forehead, ending between his eyes. His skin was pale and he looked in shape. His clothes were nice too; black slacks and a white t-shirt.

I wonder if he's immune to the cold or something since it was actually chilly outside.

"Hi."

I blinked as I realized that he noticed me staring at him. He grinned as his hand went to the back of his neck as he looked at me. "I guess you're having trouble looking for snacks too, huh?" His voice was so adorable! Dorky, but adorable! His voice had a deep tone but the way he seemed to be embarrassed made his voice sound so dorky and cute.

"Yeah, me and my friend are having a movie night. I don't know what to have, I'm a bit sick of chips and beer," I laughed as I looked at the chips, trying to avoid looking at him. It was very common in this place for people to randomly talk to strangers to be polite. It was the only thing I didn't like about this city since I'm a thief and all...  
"How about ice cream?" I heard him say. I turned and glanced at him, "Huh?"

"You and your friend could just have ice cream… maybe with some pound cake too," he suggested with a smile.

I stared at him for a second before laughing aloud. I honestly didn't expect him to help me decide on what snack to buy. "That's a great idea! Thank you! I wasn't even thinking about ice-cream!" I actually haven't had ice-cream in a very long time. I'm glad that I ran into him.

I looked back at the chips. "Oh, you should get Doritos," I suggested quietly. "They're on sell."

He grabbed two big bags of Doritos but seemed to still be looking for something. "So… do you still need more snacks?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'm getting snacks for me and a group of people… so, yeah, I need a lot of food. It's alright, I know what to get, I was just wondering if I should get more chips or not." He smiled at me, a warm smile that I could just fall in love with. I never saw a handsome man that had the charm of a sweet little child. I bet his girlfriend has a hard time ever staying mad at him.

He suddenly threw the chips into a cart that was beside him and turned to me again. "Well, it was nice speaking with you. I hope you and your friend have fun with your movie. Don't forget to get the pound cake if they have any, ok? Pound cake and ice-cream is delicious together, trust me."

I giggled at his remark. He seemed so excited by the way he was talking about food. He seemed to be happy that he was able to help me, but maybe I'm just assuming too much. "Thanks, I hope you have fun as well. Thanks again," I said to him as I walked into the other lane and got the combo ice-cream of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. I walked around a bit until I found the pound cake, which was near the bread section. The ice-cream was getting my hands cold, so I quickly walked over to the shortest line there was and waited to pay for the ice-cream and cake.

That's when I noticed who was in front of me. It was the guy I had seen earlier. "Hey." I said, hoping he would turn around, and he did.

"Oh, hey! I see you got ice-cream," he smile seemed to broaden. I can't help but to stare, he has such a wonderful smile! "You got the pound cake too, that's great!" I heard him say. I don't know if I started to blush but my cheeks feel warm. This guy seems really nice.

"Of course I got the cake. I see you got a lot of things," I commented when I saw the food that the woman behind the register was packing. He had gotten donuts, soda, popcorn, and candy. "Yeah, I told ya that I had to get a lot," he stated as he paid the cashier. "Well, good-bye again, Miss."

"Yeah, good-bye." I blinked when I noticed something fall to the ground. I looked at it and saw the guy's picture on it. "Hey, you dropped something!—your driver's license. " He turned around and started to laugh as he took it from me.

"Thank you! I can't believe I almost walked out of here without it. Anyway, you have a good night," he said with that amazing smile of his before he turned around and started to walk away. I watched him leave before I paid the woman for my snacks.

With a sigh, I walked out of the store and hopped onto my bike, driving straight home. But… I can't help but to think of that guy that I saw. "He was so cute," I mumbled as I reached my home. Parking the bike, I proceeded to walk the many steps to my door.

"I hate this place," I muttered as I made it half way up the stairs. After a few minutes, I made it to my door and opened it. I saw Erasa still sitting on the couch. "Hey girl," I called to her as I closed and locked the door.

Erasa glanced over to me and grinned when she noticed what I bought. "Videl! You got ice-cream! You so rock!"

I smirked as I set the ice-cream and cake on the coffee table. "Don't thank me," I said as I walked into the kitchen and came back with two bowls, two spoons, and a knife. "Thank the hot guy that I met." That definitely got Erasa's attention.

"Hot guy? You saw a hot guy at the **grocery** store at **this** time of night? No way! How hot was he? On the scale of one to ten—ten being the hottest and perfect guy ever, how hot would you say he was?" She took one of the bowls I got and used the spoon to get some ice-cream.

I thought about it as I cut us some slices of the cake and got myself some of the vanilla ice-cream. "Hm…" I started to think about how he looked and what he sounded like. "I would say… an 8.5, maybe even a 9. He was really cute! And we kept bumping into each other! I saw him again when I was paying for the snacks."

Erasa gasped at my answer. "**You**? Giving a guy the score of a 9? Wow, he **must** have been a hottie if you gave him such a high score. Your highest rating for a guy is always like a 6 or 7!" She was quiet for a second before she continued to talk again. "Man, now I want to see him!"

I laughed as I started to eat the ice-cream with the cake. He was right, it did taste great together. "Don't get your hopes up…" I said to her as I got up and picked up a dvd movie from the rack of movies and placed it in our dvd player. "I doubt I'll ever see him again. But it sure did make my night!"

Erasa smirked as she ate the chocolate ice-cream and cake. "I bet it did!"

"He sure seemed nice though," I stated as I glanced at the Fox Emerald. I couldn't help but to smile. This had been a great night.

"Hey." I heard Erasa say, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at her to see what she had to say. "We should try to find that guy. Do you know anything about him that could give us a head start?"

I nodded as I recalled the card that I picked up. "He had an unusual name. His name is Gohan, Gohan Son. Gohan Son or Sang… I can't remember the last name well, but his first name is Gohan."

>>End of Chapter>

I hope you liked that. If you read my original "To Dream Again", let me say now that this will be completely different from my first version. If you haven't, then that's perfectly okay. The basic plot is okay but I think this will turn out a million times better than the first version.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter!


End file.
